


Step By Step

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F, Mentioned Rape In The Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not completely real. Phantom's past is... the rest is mere fiction. </p><p>Not real on the other half is my point. </p><p>AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step By Step

"Take your time..."

There's a gentleness to Phantom's voice, her eyes locked on Katie, focused solely on her. 

"We can do this as slowly as you like, just tell me what it is..."

"I can't I was so..."

"No."

Phantom speaks firmly. 

"No, you were not..."

"I trusted..."

"We all trust the wrong people sometimes..."

"Not everyone... not... not you..."

"Oh, really?"

Phantom's reply is fierce, her fingers tuging aside her shirt, the clear burn-mark there to be seen. 

"Then why did I get burnt... why did I get hurt... why did I..."

Her voice breaks and she speaks softly. 

"Why did I nearly get....attacked."

Katie's eyes meet hers, then flicker away. 

"You... got hurt?"

"Time and time again, I won't let it stop me... I rebuild my trust in people, one day at a time."


End file.
